


[vid] Freakin Friends

by shinealightonme



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Festivids 2012, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's for Daria and Jane. (Music: Freakin Friends, by Mystik Spiral)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Freakin Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Mithborien for Festivids 2012.

[Freakin Friends](http://vimeo.com/56664292) from [Shine](http://vimeo.com/user3762175) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Song: Freakin Friends by Mystik Spiral

Download [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/pucejk)


End file.
